


Бродячий пес

by Cexmet



Series: 2017 || Special Quest [2]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: в Америке больше нет места героям, но они все еще здесь





	Бродячий пес

Америке больше не нужны герои. Не в том смысле, в каком были героями они все — Ополченцы, Хранители, люди с оружием, готовые пустить кровь любому, кто представляет угрозу для спокойствия страны. Они вышли из моды, и Америка заперла их на чердаке в ожидании следующей гаражной распродажи, на которой можно будет их сбыть задешево. 

Теперь Эдвард Блэйк — обычный старик, напивающийся по вечерам в баре на углу. Иногда он гадает — помнит ли его имя хоть кто-нибудь из сидящих с ним рядом доходяг, или они слишком заняты тем, чтобы пытаться не забыть собственные имена, не задохнуться между безденежьем, заставляющим их пить, и работу, плату за которую они спускают в таких вот дешевых заведениях, целиком, до последнего цента. Иногда он просто пьет с ними вместе, пока не начинает чувствовать, что мир чуть размывается — с каждым годом ему нужно чуть меньше, чтобы опьянеть, его тело портится, как забытый на солнце кусок мяса. Его суставы ноют к перемене погоды, его шрамы зудят, где-то раз в неделю он ловит себя на том, что расчесывает всю правую сторону лица, обдирая кожу вокруг старого рубца едва не до крови.

Эдвард все еще силен, сердце бьется ровно и зрение не сдало, он мог бы сражаться как раньше, но это больше никому не нужно; после долгих лет верной службы, дорогой мистер президент выставил его за порог как выставляют когда-то симпатичную содержанку, едва у нее обвисают сиськи и зад. 

Чтобы не сойти с ума от одиночества, он выходит из бара в темные переулки и ищет подходящую добычу. Никто не знает, что он рядом, никто не знает, кто он такой — полупьяный старик, шатающийся между домами, как будто нарочно пытающийся нарваться на неприятности. Иногда Эдварду везет, и он сталкивается с молодчиками из какой-нибудь уличной банды, принимающими его за легкую добычу: половина из них не умеет обращаться с оружием, другая половина не знает, как драться, их кости легко ломаются, а зубы вылетают из разбитых ртов, как гранатовые зерна. Пару раз Эдвард пытался сделать с трупами что-нибудь забавное, как гуки в Наме, например — подвесить и выпотрошить, но обнаглевшие бродячие собаки растаскивают вытащенные из трупов кишки быстрее, чем он успевает их разложить поинтереснее.

Нагулявшись, он возвращается в бар, к теплому желтоватому свету и дешевому неразбавленному виски. На манжетах после драк остаются мелкие капли крови, но на них никто не станет обращать внимания, ведь чем меньше задаешь вопросов, тем меньше зададут их тебе.

Америке больше не нужны герои, но, хочет она этого или нет, они все еще живут здесь, рядом с обычными гражданами, хотят те этого или нет, помнят их имена или нет. И Эдвард знает: впереди у него еще много таких вечеров.


End file.
